


In Which A Overbearing Omega Runs Into A Shy Alpha.

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Gay Sex, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oh god, Omega Michael, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Quiet Luke, Rimming, Sassy Michael, Spanking, Top Luke, True Mates, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, lukes rut is triggered, they dont mate tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael kinda hates himself, growing up everyone thought he was an alpha because his personality was overbearing and loud. But when he finds out he's an omega things change. Fast forward a few years and he just wants to find a mate, he is about to take over the family company and he really doesn't want to be lonely. When a shy alpha runs into him, literally, maybe things will change.</p>
<p>Or I was bored and spent my whole snow day writing this. Im a slut for bottom mikey so alas, this was born. Michael is a stubborn omega and he feels like he'll never find anyone, but he meets a cute blonde and his heat comes early. I suck at summaries lmao byeeeeeeeee</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which A Overbearing Omega Runs Into A Shy Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi hello so i decided to give a go at some A/O/B shit and i hope its not too crappy. If you like it and would like to see more pls let me know cos ive been wanting to write more of this stuff. But anyways I hope you enjoy!!!!!

Michael honestly hated himself sometimes, and no, it wasn't about self hatred, well not really. It was just he was more upset with himself and how he was always too overbearing. Don’t get him wrong though, he loved being a dominate personality and everything but living in a world where omegas are supposed to submit and alphas are supposed to be the overbearing ones was hard for him. Growing up his parents, Michael's mother omega and his father alpha, always thought that their only child would be an alpha. He had all the strong characteristics of it so they were almost positive, as were his friends. They always would joke around before they truly knew anything about their own anatomy that he would find himself a pretty little omega and knot her right there. And well they got two things wrong, one Michael was _definitely_ not an alpha, and two he was not swinging _that_ way, which honestly makes sense now. All his life he never understood why he always felt the need to make himself known and to look like a big cocky son-of-a-bitch but now he knew why.

He, Michael Gordon Clifford, the only heir to the Clifford estate, was in fact an omega. And well all he could think was _shit_ , one because, well an _omega_ and two because he was a _boy omega_ , which were fairly rare. The day he found out was the day his parents went on a business trip to America for a month. And honestly, he had never been more happy about them leaving him alone. His first heat was unbearable and he didn't know what to do, growing up all he learned about was being an alpha and how to take care of their rut but now he was thrown into a completely different world. The poor thirteen year old boy didn't know what to do and of _-freaking-course_ first heats last two weeks instead of just one. At first he just tried to occupy himself with other things like playing video games or even practicing the piano, which he absolutely despised, but when you have slick leaking out of your ass and a constant boner you can’t really concentrate on whether the next note is supposed to be a F sharp or and F natural or who you’re supposed to shoot or not.

So he did what most reasonable desperate boys would do, he looked up porn. And well, he kinda wished he didn’t, like he needed his life fucked up even more right? Before when he gotten off and before he knew he was an omega he would always search for porn that involved seeing an omega opening themselves up for a big knot but now it made sense what that never really worked for him but always his friends. So Michael had to reconsider what he was searching for. And, well, what was he really searching for? Knotting? An alpha popping a knot inside an omega? He had no clue. So he just did a broad search for ‘Omega getting fucked and knotted’ and that sent him into a pit of dom/sub porn that he surprisingly loved, and well he was utterly _fucked_.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Now here Michael was a twenty-one year old who was next in line to own the whole entire family business. And this brings us back to Michael’s main point, he hates himself. When the world first found out about the biggest businessmen in Australia and Europe having a omega as a son they weren't to kind. Phrases like ‘Oh no, it looks like the Clifford’s might have to try again, heir to the company is a BOY OMEGA?!’ and ‘Who would want an omega running a business? That’s a setup for FAILURE!’ helped crush Michael’s spirits. Sure, he knew he would never be the best to run a company but for the tabloids to throw something that was out of his control in his face was a low. He never wanted his father and mother to go through the scrutiny he was going through but now things were sorta calmed down. He no longer was in the limelight and the family business was still going strong as Michael went through college in America. But now he realized one thing, how would he ever find a mate? He was literally the most fucked up omega on the planet and the tabloids never forget to remind him of that.

He had the personality of an alpha but was an omega, who would want that? Michael had never really thought of settling down before but now that he was almost done with most of his schooling and in a few years he was taking his father's place as CEO and he didn’t want to be lonely. Sure, he tried dating but no one really wanted him. He was either ‘too overbearing’ which, duh, the whole world knew or ‘isn’t submissive enough’ which if people truly stuck around to notice that he actually was the biggest one around. Michael just wanted someone who understood him, someone who would love him even with his fucked up personality and who didn’t care about his wealth.

It was currently 8 in the morning and Michael was in desperate need to have caffeine before his morning class. He has been constantly pulling all nighters trying to get a week ahead in his work because his heat was coming rapidly and he didn’t want to fall behind. He groggily walked down the street towards a small cafe that was located a couple of streets down from his apartment the idea of coffee making his steps go faster. But before he could even realize he was there someone ran into him, hot coffee spilling down his chest and stomach as he heard a curse. And _fuck_ , did it hurt, he swore while looking up at the man who was just as frantic as Michael.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, fuck.” The boy's voice was deep and gravely and everything Michael had wished his was, along with the lines of being an alpha. “Here, let me help you, I have an extra shirt in my bag. Let's go to the bathroom.”

And before Michael could even protest he was being pulled through the cafe and into their small bathroom. He felt crowded as he was surrounded by the scent of the other man, which slightly smelt like sea salt? And what else was that? Home? Was that what it was? It reminded Michael of being back home not in the busy streets of New York. He inhaled deeper being pulled in by the smell when he was pulled out of it by the man’s voice.

“Here, take your shirt off so you can put this one on.” Michael could definitely tell the man was an alpha thanks to the omegas wonderful sense of smell but only because of that, his demeanor was something totally different.

“And why should I do that? You know, if you wouldn't have ran into me I wouldn't have to and I get that you’re trying to be nice or whatever but I think I’d just rather change in my apartment, not a dingy bathroom.” And okay, yeah that was kinda harsh. But he couldn't help it, he wished he had some kind of filter because the boy turned totally guilty instead of the sureness that he once held.

“Oh okay, um, I'm sorry. I really am-it’s just I’m really clumsy and I didn’t mean to! Please just-um-at least let me buy you a drink!” Michael rolled his eyes at the blonde and took the shirt from him. He’ll blame it on the fact he really didn't feel like walking home.

He pulled off his ruined shirt that honestly was past due to be thrown out and just tossed it on the counter. He could feel eyes watching his every move and he just shrugged it off. You’d think that someone so insistent to help would actually be helping but nope, he was just standing there awkwardly. But Michael actually didn't mind the eyes, he was used to them by now and he wondered if the other man knew who he was.

“You know, it's actually not polite to stare. Or are you just that mesmerized by me?” Michael teased, it had been too silent for too long and seeing the blush on the blondes cheeks made it worth it. He looked into the blue eyes and smirked even more and he wiped off the stickiness of the coffee before pulling on the other shirt. It was huge on him and it made Michael actually look at the build of the blonde. Yes, totally an alpha.

“Wha-oh-wait I’m sorry? Oh god, I’m sorry for being so awkward.” Michael laughed lightly at the boy, finding himself feeling fond towards the american boy.

“Nah mate, you’re good. How about we go get you a new coffee and me my first one?” When the blonde nodded his head Michael found himself smiling.

When they finally both sat down at a table having some extra time before their lectures is when Michael found out the other man’s name, _Luke_ , and god that might just be his new favorite word. By the time they had to leave they had each other's numbers and a plan for a dinner date and Michael couldn’t have been happier. Michael inhaled Luke’s scent on last time before heading off to his lecture but before he could get down the street he knew something was off. There was something wrong, no different, and it wasn't until he felt slick rush down the back of his thigh till he understood why. His heat had come early.

He whipped around going back in the direction of his apartment. Michael couldn’t help but to think that all his hard work to stay a week ahead payed off as he rushed down the street. He passed the coffee shop and was almost at his apartment when it was this time him running into someone, and that someone happened to be Luke. Michael felt himself flush and stutter out an apology before he was pulled into a deep rushed kiss. Michael moaned into it loving the feeling of being overpowered and he felt another rush of slick come out. He felt Luke inhale before pulling away and nuzzling against his neck.

“Your apartment or mine?” And even though it was supposed to be a question it was more of a demand. And that when Michael noticed the smell of an alpha during their rut.

“Uhh-mine? Yeah mine is just down the street.” When Luke nodded his head Michael couldn't help but to moan slightly and practically drag the alpha home.

Michael grew excited with each step, he had never spent a heat with an alpha and let alone had any sex with an alpha. Luke would be his first and Michael could careless. By the time Michael had found the keys to his apartment it had grown to much, he could barely function and if it wasn’t for Luke he wouldn’t have made it inside his apartment. See, Michael’s heats were always really bad, that’s the reason why he went a week ahead in his school work. Because when he was in heat he couldn’t do anything but beg and drool for a knot that’s how submissive he got during it (he blamed it on his personality). He whimpered and fell back against Luke’s chest while trying to get his soaked pants off before he heard a warning growl causing him to stop in his tracks. Luke was now nipping at Michael's neck and that reminded him, Luke was in his rut, and _oh_ _fuck_ Michael could cum just from that idea. Alpha’s knots were always the best during their ruts, or so he's heard. He went limp in Luke's hold while giving the blonde complete accesses to the boy’s neck, letting him nip and lick wherever he please.

“Bedroom, now.” And that was all it took for Michael to run off. “And don’t forget to undress babe, oh, and no touching yourself as well.”

Michael practically ripped off his clothes except for the shirt, he kept that on even though Luke would most likely get mad he couldn't help it, he wanted to smell like the alpha. He moaned loudly as he hand fisted his cock it felt so nice to have relief. He felt even more slick rush out his hole and he knew that he wouldn't even need prep for anything. He had never been _this_ _bad_ during heat before but god, he loved it. He loved feeling needy and feeling like he needed having someone else there to take care of him. His hand storked faster as he felt his orgasm grow close but felt his heart drop when he heard another one of Luke’s possessive growl. He whined as his hand dropped but he knew that his alpha would take care of him.

“Would you look at that already disobeying your alpha? Hmmmmm? Just look at you, all flushed with need. I bet you want my big alpha cock to fuck you and knot you huh? Want to feel me pump you full of my load until were locked together huh? Would you like that? Tell me what you want.”

“Shit- _fuck_ -I want you. I want you to fuck me rough and hard. Fill me full of your cum daddy, _please_.”

“Hands and knees bitch.” And _shit_ , was this really happening?

Michael turned over obeying Luke's commands. He felt Luke's large hands gripping the globes of his ass making him whine high in his throat. Soon he felt the alphas tongue lick a hot stripe over his fluttering hole. Michael felt like he couldn’t breathe, everything felt _so_ _good_. When the blonde started eating him out Michael couldn’t help but to grind back against the alpha, but that was soon stopped when he received a harsh slap to the ass. Michael couldn’t help but to moan at the feeling of even more slick rush out at the stinging sensation and of course Luke knew that he like the new found sensation. After all, his face _was_ buried in his ass. So as Luke’s tongue worked in and out of Michaels ass he was spanked, it was driving him closer to his first orgasm. When the alpha found his prostate and the alpha’s hand came down even harder Michael couldn't give a warning as he came hard. His whole body shook as his alphas tongue milked his prostate.

Michael collapsed to the bed as he came down, but really, when you’re in heat you never truly come down unless you’ve been knotted. He felt a little bit of shame course through him at the fact that he was such a virgin, he hadn’t even been knotted yet and he still came that quickly. He was soon flipped over by the stronger man and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Luke stroking his long and thick cock. Michael moaned at the sight and quickly sat up slapping Luke's hand away. Truth be told he had no idea what he was doing as he deepthroated the alpha but Michael guessed that whole shit about omegas naturally being made to take cock was somewhat true. Michael moaned around the man’s cock loving the way it laid hot and heavy on his tongue, he quickly went to work bobbing his head up and down loving the taste of pre-come. When Luke’s moans finally started to register Michael felt himself growing wetter and harder with each one. When he felt the knot forming at the base of Luke’s dick you’d think that would make Michael stop but no, he was determined. He’d only seen this done in porn and really, _really_ wanted to do it in real life.

Luke's knot caught against Michael’s teeth and he just opened wider to accommodate for the intrusion. He felt Luke’s cock twitching in his mouth and his hands pulling at his hair as a warning. Before Michael knew it Luke’s knot had popped in his mouth and a gush of the alphas cum was running down his throat. Michael moaned around the man, loving the ache in his jaw and the taste of his cum. Michael had no clue how long they would be stuck in this position but it seemed like neither care. Luke just looked fucked and Michael guessed he didn't look any better. He let his tongue run against the softening cock all the way up to the hardened knot hearing Luke whine. Michael loved the feeling of making Luke feel like that and missed the way he fucked his mouth already. But he honestly couldn't wait for the alphas cock to soften because the amount of slick he was producing was astounding.

It was at least 4 minutes before Michael felt Luke's knot starting to soften. His whined happily as his own cock gave a twitch of interest and he started lapping at the knot. He had to admit he would miss the feeling but he would much rather have the alpha's knot in his wet hole. He was finally able to start bobbing his head as the knot had completely went down and he got to work making Luke hard again. He could tell the alpha was still sensitive but the smell of the rut was taking over. Michael couldn't take the smell of both his heat and Luke’s rut combining and immediately pulled off, a string of both his own saliva and Luke’s cum following him. He licked his lips, feeling how swollen they were from the knot and moaned more.

“Daddy- _Luke_ -fuck I _need_ you. Please knot me, I can’t take it anymore!” He looked up into Luke’s eyes while lying on his back and he found that the once ocean blue was gone replaced by a deep and stormy blue and that when he knew that Luke’s alpha instincts had taken over.

Michael couldn't help but to moan as he was roughly pulled into a kiss and he felt the tip of Luke’s penis at his clenching hole. He felt the wetness of his slick rubbing onto Luke as he dominate Michael in the kiss, though he didn’t put up much a fight. Luke didn’t give much of a warning before he thrusted into Michael's hole but neither cared. The sharp thrust are what the omega has been waiting for. He wanted, no _needed_ , to be dominated and used. So when Luke started biting under Michael’s jaw and his thrust grew sharper the omega went limp. He had never felt this much pleasure before. When he went through his heats before all he had was his hands and shitty toys. But _this_ , oh _this_ felt way better. He felt Luke nuzzle right over the mating gland and he just wanted to scream at the stronger man to do it but he wasn’t able to do much but moan and whimper. He felt one of Luke's hands gripping at his hip and Luke constantly thrusting against his prostate. And right Michael knew that they were both close to the edge because of their previous orgasms and he couldn’t wait to feel Luke knott him and pump him full of his thick creamy load.

Michael figured that Luke could tell exactly what he was thinking as he went at a pace that had Michaels headboard hitting the wall behind it. He didn’t know if he was going to be sore later or not but he honestly could care less. All he knew is his alpha was about to knot him and that all he really needed to know.

“You wanna know something Michael? Wanna know what I was so eager to get you in a bed and fuck the shit out of you?” Michael was so close that the only thing holding him back was Luke’s strained words, he was beyond curious. “Well, that because I’m on suppressants and wasn’t supposed to get my rut for another _three_ _weeks_.” And fuck, thats what threw Michael over the edge. He came so hard that he saw white and black spots in his vision. His poor abandoned cock shot out white strings of cum as he milked down on Luke’s cock feeling the knot catch his rim. When Luke's knot popped in him no later than ten seconds a new wave of cum spilled out Michael cock soaking the alpha’s t-shirt even more. This was all so hot and it was driving him crazy for more. As they both came down from their high was when Michael took the time to really think about Luke’s words. If he wasn't supposed to get his rut for another three weeks and he was supposedly on suppressants than that meant that he must have ran into his true mate.

“Holy shit, that was so fucking _gooood_.” Luke groaned out while kissing Michael's jaw. The omega let out a content sigh as he felt his body temperature lowering.

“What you said, is that true? About your rut?” Michael truly sounded fucked out, probably because he did get mouth fucked and knotted.

“Yeah, I wouldn't just lie about that. I guess that means were true mates? I honestly didn’t believe in true mates till now. But I didn't talk or run into anyone else after we left. I think it was your scent that really drew me in, god, you smell so good.”

Michael couldn't help but to smile at that because that exactly what helped bring his heat out. And _sweet jesus_ , was he happy. He now knew that he wasn't destined to be alone as the quite alpha snuggled deeper into him waiting for the knot to come down. Maybe Michael didn't hate himself _that_ _much_. After all he does have shy alpha and he is a loud omega. Maybe, things were just destined to be? Michael honestly didn’t know, he wasn't one of fairytales but maybe that _could_ change.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo did you like it??? Honestly i'm kinda disappointed with it cos the ending was kinda half-assed but meh, ive written worse lmao. Anyways if you DID like it then let me know and i may write more. Feel free to leave a comment or kudo bc im a slut for them lol. Butttttt yeahhhhh thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
